Love Lasts AU
by RissyWrites
Summary: What if you met your soulmate in a supermarket? What if your soulmate had a kid? What if your soulmate can't trust again? These are all real challenges, will Ezra and Aria finally see that true, passionate love outweighs these challenges? Will they see that true love lasts? PLL Ezria AU
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS

Chapter One

Aria Montgomery looked across the supermarket at a tall, dark haired man and his small daughter. She laughed to herself as she saw how the little girl had this man wrapped around her finger. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the man and his daughter approaching her. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks when she realized she had been staring this whole time.

"Hi, you're not going to believe this but my daughter wouldn't let me leave the store without talking to you." The man said timidly.

"You are very pretty..." The little girl told her.

"I actually think it's sweet. And hi, my name is Aria," she responded, reaching out her hand to shake the little girl's.

The small girl giggle and took her hand. "That's a beautiful name, I'm Ezra and this is my daughter Annabelle." The man, now known as Ezra, said to Aria with a warm smile. They made eye contact and you could practically see the sparks fly.

"But you can call me Annie!" The little girl yelled out, breaking Ezra and Aria's eye contact.

"Well Annie, Ezra, it is very nice to meet you both. But honestly I need to get going. Have a great evening, see you around!" Aria said as she began to walk away, looking Ezra in the eye one last time. She waved and smiled as she made her way out the door.

Ezra had never heard such a beautiful voice, SHE was beautiful. He had probably just met the most amazing woman on earth and he already lost her. How could he be so stupid? Annie would not stop speaking about her... Aria, the name fit the girl so perfectly. Ezra couldn't help but feel disappointed he let her slip out of his life that quickly.

"...and they lived happily ever after. The end." Ezra finished the story he was reading to Annie before her bedtime.

"Again daddy, again!" The small child shouted.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep my darling girl." He said gently while tucking her in and kissing her forehead.

"Okay...Daddy?" She said with disappointment that turned into curiosity.

"Yes baby?" He replied, wondering what she would say. It seemed she had been asking more and more about why all the other girls have mothers and she didn't, which had Ezra constantly on his toes.

"Do you think we'll ever see Aria again?" Hope glimmered in her deep blue eyes, the same color as her father's.

"Honestly, I don't know baby. But I hope so." He said as he stood in the doorway.

"Me too, I think she would be a nice mommy." She said with a yawn, moment later she was asleep. Ezra tried to go to sleep but was left tossing and turning, consumed with thoughts of this mysterious girl. He hadn't felt this way since Annie's mother, Jackie, left him for his brother. He had been hurt, deep and hadn't quite moved on a whole 4 years later. He could never understand how someone could just abandon his amazing little girl. She was beautiful like her mother, and brilliant like her father. She left Ezra dumbfounded by the things she would say at times, and he couldn't wait to see her grow into the wonderful young lady he knew she would be. What Annie told him made him promise himself that if he ever saw Aria again he wouldn't lose her. He had a plan.

When Aria got home to her cozy apartment she put her groceries away and had a glass of wine. She couldn't quite shake what happened at the supermarket with Ezra and Annie. He had done something to her, she felt a spark she had never felt before. She drank another glass of wine as she realized that she would probably never see him again. How could she be so stupid? She sat alone in her apartment and watched an old movie, but her focus was on the man she had met earlier. He was handsome, and he had a charming little girl. She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized he probably has a wife and 3 more kids at home. Suddenly instead of being entranced by those blue eyes, she was sickened. Her own father had cheated on her mother and left the family crushed, she had been deeply affected by this and hardly spoke to her father now. "What a flirt!" She gasped into the air. She had a plan, she was done.

Ezra decided he would go to the same supermarket, at the same time, everyday until he saw Aria again. And it didn't take long, two days later he "bumped into her."

"Aria, I don't know if you remember me, Ezra..." He said to her innocently.

"Yeah, I remember." Her reply was short and annoyed.

He picked up on her mood and apologized immediately, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother."

"Where's your daughter? With your wife?" She was angry, and he could tell.

"She's at kindergarten. Wait, what? My wife. You think I would...? No." He was hurt and slightly confused.

"Look, I don't have time for a married man with a family to try to pick me up. So back off!" She said this as she began to walk away.

Ezra ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Don't touch me!" Aria said as she shot him a glare.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. But I promised you, I am not married. And I don't have 10 other kids at home either, Annie is my only child, she is my life. But I know it's not just me, you feel like this is right for us too... I'm sorry that sounded really creepy. But am I wrong?" He spilled out, looking her straight in the eye.

Aria's face softened, and she took a moment to respond, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I just have trust issues in that department. I don't think you're wrong.. When I met you I thought, who is this guy? But I don't know you."

Ezra found himself moving closer to her and as he put his hand on her arm this time she didn't pull away. They both felt the warmth surging through their bodies when he finally spoke, "I'm still that guy. Have dinner with me? Then we can get to know each other, please?"

"I don't know?" She so desperately wanted to say yes, but she was still unsure of him and didn't want to be hurt.

"We could even do it at my apartment, I'll get a sitter for Annie. Then you can be sure I don't have a wife and a litter of kids..." He offered.

Aria chuckled, "Sure, what time?"

So that's Chapter One, I hope you enjoyed it. Please rate and review! This is my first story and I obviously love Ezria, so let me know why you think!

xoxo  
-RissyWrites


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your reviews! They mean so much to me, you have no idea.

I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS

Chapter Two

Aria was currently figuring out what to wear for her date at Ezra's when her three roommates came in. There was Hanna, the fashionable blonde who knew everything about everyone. Spencer, the preppy intelligent one. And Emily, the sporty sensitive one. All were extremely beautiful and unique in their own way. Together the four of them made a great team!

"You have to let me help you figure out what to wear!" Hanna said enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Aria, you don't even know the guy and you're going to his apartment. Alone." Spencer reasoned.

"Yeah Aria, it could be dangerous." Emily added.

"Come on guys... This is the first date she's had since her parents split!" Hanna regretted her words as soon as she said them, "Ar, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Maybe Spence and Em are right, this is stupid." Aria said in frustration as she sat on her bed, "I just feel like he's different, as cliché as that sounds."

"I don't know, maybe we aren't. If it feels right it is right. Even if he is some stranger you met in a supermarket. Love enters our lives in many different ways." Emily spoke gently, she always was the romantic.

"She's right, who am I to talk? Look at what happened with me and Toby, we all thought that he was dangerous. He was just misunderstood, maybe it's the same with this Ezra guy." Spencer agreed, all she cared about was her friend's happiness and safety.

"Great! Now let's pick out something hot for Ezzy." Hanna said as she headed for Aria's closet, making all the girls giggle.

"As long as you promise never to call him 'Ezzy' again..." Aria responded, holding back laughter.

"Promise, now what about this?" Hanna asked holding up a dark purple blouse and leather skirt.

Ezra was running around his apartment frantically making sure everything was perfect. Aria was coming over tonight, THE Aria. The one he thought about nonstop since he first met her and he was going to make a good impression. He was cooking dinner for her, or at least trying to. He was making the finishing touches when he heard the doorbell ring. His heart nearly leaped out of his chest, he rushed to the door and opened it.

"Aria!" He said, his smile just about to his ears.

"3B, I found you." Aria said while pointing to the number on the door.

"You found me." Ezra said softly under his breath,"Um, c-come in. Make yourself at home."

Aria walked in and took in everything around her. She saw Annie's drawings on the fridge, his book collection, the tasteful art he had up on the walls. She liked it, it was cozy and inviting.

"Would you like something to drink? Some wine?" Ezra asked from the kitchen.

"Sure, wine would be great." Aria answered as she walked into the kitchen. She watched as he cooked with a towel thrown over his shoulder, "You cooked."

"You sound surprised." Ezra said playfully.

Aria giggled, "Slightly, seriously it smells delicious."

Ezra loved hearing her laugh, it was melodic. He smiled and said, "I hope it tastes as good as it smells." He handed her the glass of wine he just poured, "So, tell me about yourself. I'd like to know more about you."

Aria thought for a moment, "Where to start? I went to NYU and studied journalism. I am 24. I live with 3 other roommates who have been my best friends since high school. And I currently work at a small paper in Queens. Tell me about yourself, I'd like to know more about you too."

"Hmm, where to start?" Ezra said, mocking what Aria said earlier. "I went to a small college in Pennsylvania and got my teaching degree. I am 29. I live with Annie. And I work as teacher at a high school in Harlem."

"Ooh, tough guy, working in Harlem." Aria joked, then asked, "Where in Pennsylvania?"

"Rosewood, it's a really small town...What?" Ezra asked when he saw Aria's mouth drop open.

"I grew up in Rosewood!" Aria stated, still in shock.

"That's crazy! So you were 13 when I started college...how cute!" Ezra joked.

"Shut up! So what do you teach?" Aria asked on a more serious note.

"AP English, I honestly love my job. I see kids who have terrible home lives and I'm able to help them escape into a different world. It makes my day just to see one student read a book and actually care." Ezra responded, equally serious.

"That's beautiful. I always wanted to write to help people escape, but most of my writing is personal, just for me." Aria said.

"I'm impressed, it takes real passion to write for yourself." Ezra looked her in the eye and she could tell he was serious.

Dinner was perfect. They both learned more about their mutual love for English, that To Kill A Mockingbird was their favorite book and talked more about the small town of Rosewood.

"I want to tell you what happened with Annie's mother since I know you were worried about it." Ezra almost asked Aria for permission to continue.

"You don't have to do that." Aria responded almost immediately.

"I want to." Ezra said firmly, and Aria nodded silently for him to continue. "Simply said, she left me, she left us. I couldn't believe it to be honest. Annie was only 1 year old and she left. How could a mother abandon her child? And that's not even the worst part, she left me for my brother. The two people I thought I could trust completely stabbed me in the back. And I felt lost, I never thought I would be able to move on. So I completely threw myself into my work and raising my daughter. Then I met you, you are the only person I've thought about romantically since then. I'm telling you all this because I want you to trust me."

"I trust you." Aria said honestly, then she reached across from where they sat on the couch and kissed him. She didn't know why, she was never this bold. But that kiss blew her mind. It wasn't awkward like most first kisses, they were in sync. It was gently and rough at the same time, they could feel the passion flowing through them. When they pulled back for air Ezra placed a sweet kiss on her nose.

"Thank you for tonight, I really enjoyed myself." Aria said as they stood in the doorway of apartment 3B.

"Thank you for coming, I really like you Aria." Ezra replied.

"And thank you for being honest." Aria said before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Call me." She joked with a wink as she walked to the elevator.

Ezra laughed, he was definitely going to take her up on that.

Chapter Two, yay! Opinions, comments? Please share and let me know how I can make this story better.

Xoxo  
-RissyWrites


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't planning on updating so soon but all of your encouraging reviews motivated me to. Plus I feel like this story is bouncing around in my head and I need to get it out. Enjoy...

I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS

Chapter 3

It had been 2 weeks since Aria and Ezra's first date and they had had dinner six times since then. Aria like a giddy school girl, and Ezra wasn't much different. They both had a skip in their step that wasn't there prior. Even their friends noticed.

Ezra's best friend Hardy was at his apartment to watch a football game. "So who is she?" Hardy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ezra replied innocently.

Hardy chuckled, "Don't play dumb Z, I know you better than I know myself. Who is she?"

"Her name is Aria. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met. I know you're going to think this is stupid, but she is my soulmate. I know it." Ezra answered as a grin spread across his face.

"Z man, this is great! You're actually thinking about a girl again. To be totally honest I was worried you were playing for the other team. How is she in bed?" Hardy asked as if it was a given. Ezra shot him a glare and right then Annie walked in.

"Daddy, what does he mean? Does Aria have a hard time sleeping?" The small girl asked curiously.

Ezra couldn't help but chuckle, "Um, sometimes." Hardy gave him a look, believing Ezra had just answered his question. This made Ezra roll his eyes, he had no idea how he could be Hardy's friend sometimes.

"Maybe you should read her a bedtime story? That always helps me." Annie offered, trying to help her new friend Aria.

"Trust me sweets, he tires her out pretty quick!" Hardy said, winking at Ezra.

"Honey, why don't you go play dolls in your room? I'll be in to read your story soon okay?" Ezra said calmly, trying to control his anger.

"Alright, goodnight Uncle Hardy." She gave hardy a kiss on the cheek and skipped to her room.

"Goodnight sweets!" Hardy yelled down the hall, "What?" He asked when he noticed Ezra's cold glare on him.

"You know what! She's five years old Hardy! What the hell was that? And by the way, me and Aria haven't slept together. I respect her, and I'm going to wait until she's ready." Ezra whisper yelled.

"Look I'm sorry, I was just messing around. I better get going, night Z."  
And with that Hardy walked out the door.

...

"Aria, you're glowing! Ezra is one lucky man..." Hanna told Aria while they walked to work.

"I'm the lucky one. He's such a gentleman and we have perfect chemistry. Not to mention his kisses." Aria replied as a blush rose up to her ears.

"Aria, you're blushing! Now you have to tell." Hanna practically yelped.

"Fireworks. I've never felt this way before. True, the only guy I ever kissed was Noel, but he just seemed horny and made me uncomfortable. Ezra makes me feel loved. And he totally respects the fact that I don't want to sleep with him right away. He wants me to trust him and I do." Aria replied.

"Does he know that you've never...you know?" Hanna asked.

"No, we haven't really talked about it." Aria replied sheepishly.

"When do you think you'll take that step?" Hanna was always slightly prying.

Aria thought for a moment, "When I'm ready. When we're BOTH ready. He's still in a pretty fragile state as well."

"And you're okay with the fact that he already has a daughter?" Hanna wanted to make sure she thought things through before things got too serious, she never wanted to see Aria hurt again.

"I didn't think I would be, I always imagined I would start my family a few years after marriage. But Annie is amazing, she's so smart and kind. And I think she may like me as much as I like her. She just thinks I'm a 'family friend' right now, but she never knew her mother so she's pretty open minded." Aria stated seriously.

"All I care about is your happiness, you know that right Ar?" Hanna said this as she looked her friend in the eye.

"Of course I do, I know you and the girls always have my back." Aria was grateful for having such amazing friends. Friends she could trust. Friends who had been with her through thick and thin and would be forever.

...

Aria, Ezra, and Annie were on their way to the park, walking hand in hand with Annie in the middle.

"No! We have to go home now!" Annie yelled, yanking on Aria and Ezra in the direction to there home.

Ezra got down to her level and looked her in the eye, "Baby, what's wrong? We haven't even made it to the park yet, I thought you loved the park?"

"Not today, we need to go home." She said again.

"Why?" Ezra asked.

"Because James is here, he's in my class and I get nervous around him. I want to be his friend but I can't, so we need to go home." Annie was obviously uncomfortable.

Aria kneeled beside her, then looked at Ezra, "Do you think we could have some girl talk?" Ezra nodded and sat on a bench nearby. "Sweety, do you like James. As more than a friend?"

"Like a BOYfriend? Ew... Well...maybe? Is that bad?" Annie said, her voice small.

"No it's not bad. I had my first crush when I was 4, his name was Mark and we became really good friends. I think if you give James a chance you could be good friends too." Aria said warmly.

"Really? I'll try, but don't tell my daddy okay? It's too embarrassing." Annie blushed lightly.

"I pinky promise, this stays between us." They shook pinkies and Annie giggled.

"Come on dad, we're almost there!" Annie yelled, grabbing her dad's hand again.

As soon as they reached the park she ran off and began playing with James. "How did you do that?" Ezra asked Aria.

"Sometimes all a girl needs is a little bit of girl talk." Aria replied, smiling brightly.

"What did she say?" Ezra was curious about his girlfriend and daughter's conversation.

"Can't tell. Pinky promised." Aria responded, kissing his cheek.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" Ezra asked playfully.

"Maybe a couple times, but one more couldn't hurt." She giggled.

"You," he kissed her forehead. "Are," he kissed her nose. "Amazing," he whispered on her lips. They finally shared a long kiss.

"You aren't too bad yourself mister." Aria replied, her voice somewhat seductive. It was to him at least, he couldn't resist her. She would be his forever, and he couldn't wait.

...

Chapter 3! I wanted to build on friendships and family a little bit. What do you think? Rate and review.

xoxo  
-RissyWrites


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS

Chapter 4

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and Aria and Ezra had been dating for six months.

Ezra called Aria the morning their six month anniversary, "Good morning my beautiful girlfriend."

"Good morning to you, how are you my handsome boyfriend? Oh my goodness, how cheesy are we?" Aria responded cheerily.

"I'm fantastic! I would say somewhere between bleu cheese and sharp cheddar. Do you know what today is?" As Ezra spoke Aria could hear his smile grow wider.

Aria chuckled, "I'll have to check my calendar... It is Friday."

"Friday the 18th, which means?" Ezra was slightly worried she forgot.

"Oh Ezra! It's our six month anniversary, I can't believe I forgot. I have to work tonight." Aria sounded disappointed, and Ezra's heart felt slightly crushed.

"That's okay, no big deal. I actually have to take Annie to this thing..." Ezra tried not to sound too dejected, he had actually planned to take her to a nice restaurant and spend a romantic evening together. He had already scheduled a sitter, guess who got to sit alone in his apartment and watch old movies tonight? The one and only Ezra Fitz.

"So you're busy then anyway?" Aria asked, hoping he'd say no.

"Uh, um yeah. The um, thing with Annie." Ezra was a terrible liar, Aria could tell and she was relieved he probably didn't have any plans. He was probably planning on watching old movies at his apartment. "Perfect!" She thought to herself.

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, say hi to Annie cakes for me."

"I love you too, bye." Ezra hung up.

Saying 'I love you' had become a habit neither of them were willing to break. Ezra first said it about two months after they started dating...

..._  
Aria cried into Ezra's chest as she told him about her past, "He hurt our family so bad. I had never felt so guilty as when I kept that secret from my mother. She looked so lost when she found out, like her whole life had been a lie. And when she found out I knew for 3 freaking years, I thought she hated me. She didn't talk to me for a week. I blamed myself for the whole thing, maybe if I told my mom about it the day I saw my dad and that skank they would still be together. Maybe my brother wouldn't have decided to break into people's houses for attention. I look back now and I know now that my father is responsible. He's the one that cheated on my mom, but I can't help but feel partially responsible. My mother and I are now closer than ever, but my dad wants nothing to do with me, he thinks it's my fault his family fell apart. I can't say I want to deal with him either, but it hurts. Knowing my father doesn't love me? It hurts."_

_Ezra hugged her tighter against his chest before lifting her chin so she was looking him in the eyes, "His loss. You are a beautiful, successful, talented, generous woman. How he wouldn't want you in his life I don't understand. But I do know that you are very much loved. You have your mother, your brother, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and me. I am very much in love with you Aria Montgomery."_

_"I love you too, so much!" Aria said before pulling him into a chaste kiss. That kiss conveyed their emotions better than words ever could. It was gentle and fragile just like they were. They both had rocky pasts, but they loved each other. And love, love lasts._

...

Ezra's work day was long to say the least. Most days he had Aria or Annie to look forward to, but tonight he would be alone. Maybe it would be good, maybe he could write or read in peace. He had sent Aria flowers earlier that day and got a 'thank you' call back, but he was still somewhat hurt that she forgot their anniversary. Was it dumb that he cared so much? Shouldn't he? Shouldn't she?

Ezra waited as he watched the clock tick, finally 3:00. Students filed out of his classroom, he answered a few questions, graded a few papers and finally he was free to go. He decided to go to a bar and have a drink before he headed to his lonely apartment.

"Ezra?" A female voice pulled him out of his thoughts and away from his scotch.

"Maggie? Wow! Long time no see, how are you?" Ezra was surprised to say the least. Maggie was his high school sweetheart, he hadn't seen her since they broke up when they were 18.

"I've been really great. I got a teaching job in the city, you look great. How are you?" Maggie replied.

"You look great too. I've actually been teaching as well, at a high school in Harlem. I um, I actually have a daughter." Ezra said nervously as her rubbed the back of his neck, a habit of his.

"Really? Things have changed since high school... And the mother?" Maggie's curiosity was growing.

"Out of the picture. But I have a girlfriend right now, and it's pretty serious. How about you?" It was Ezra's turn to ask questions.

"I'm single right now. Have you ever wondered what it would've been like if we didn't break up? We'd probably be married already." She said with a laugh.

"But we did." Ezra was short and somewhat annoyed.

"Shame." Maggie said this as she put her hand on Ezra's thigh.

"I'm not interested, I though I made that clear when we were 18. And now I'm very happy with my girlfriend." He said as he lifted her hand off of his thigh.

"Then why are you sitting alone at a bar with a glass of scotch? If I recall you only drink scotch when you're upset." Maggie was getting annoying quick.

Ezra finished off his drink and looked at Maggie, "My girlfriend had to work. It's actually out anniversary. Six months." Then he asked the bartender for another. Half an hour and 4 scotches later he was giggling with Maggie about memories from high school.

"I better go. Goodbye Maggie." He kissed her on the cheek and with that Ezra walked out of the bar. He hadn't realized how tipsy he was feeling until he began his walk back to his apartment.

...

Aria had been waiting in Ezra's apartment for an hour and a half. She was planning on surprising him, making him think she forgot. But maybe he actually has plans and she couldn't read him as well as she thought she could? The food was getting cold and she was getting tired of waiting. Just as she got up off the couch she heard the door open.

"Welcome home honey." Aria said seductively.

Ezra stumbled towards her, "I thought you were working?"

"Surprise! You don't really think I would forget, do you?" She said as she planted a kiss on his lips. "Ezra, are you drunk?"

"No, just a little tipsy is all. Now come back here." He held her face in his hands and kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Aria backed up, "Where were you exactly? I've been waiting for over an hour."

"I was at the bar with Maggie. Whoops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Ezra mumbled.

"Maggie who?" Aria asked.

"My ex, silly goose. We were in love in high school." Ezra said, emphasizing the words 'in love.'

"Wait, you went out and got drunk with your ex. Then you came here ad shoved your tongue down my throat. Who are you?" Aria said as she began to raise her voice.

"Nothing happened, I barely even kissed her. And can you blame me for wanting to make out with you, you look hot!" Drunken Ezra was digging himself deeper and deeper.

"You kissed her?! How could you? I trusted you and you know how hard that was for me." Aria yelled as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm out of here. Happy anniversary jackass."

"Aria baby, I just kissed her cheek. Come back!" He grabbed her arm. She glared at him and he immediately released her. He watched as she slammed the door. He was too tired to think about it, he went to bed and crashed.

...

Aria walked as fast as she could, the tears flowing freely from her eyes. How could Ezra do this? Her Ezra?

...

Chapter 4, trouble in paradise! Read and review please! I hope you enjoy this story, I know I got to crap kinda quickly but it will all come together soon, trust me! ;)

xoxo  
-RissyWrites


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your reviews! This chapter picks up right where we left off. Enjoy...

I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS

Chapter 5

Aria had already walked around her block about 6 times. She couldn't stand the idea of facing her friends right now. They had warned her about this guy and she didn't listen. They told her to be careful. She knew Spencer would be the first to say, 'I told you so.' But she also knew they all really liked Ezra. They had a great time the night they met him. They were all deceived into thinking Ezra was different. They thought he wouldn't hurt Aria. Aria felt crushed, it felt as if there was a heavy weight on her chest. This wasn't how tonight was supposed to turn out, they were supposed to have a nice dinner. And she was ready to take their relationship to the next level. How could he betray her? How could his loving her be such a lie? Maybe she was overreacting, but her father has hurt her family so badly. It just felt like a repeat of seeing her dad make out with Meredith when she was 15 years old. It was now her 9th time around the block and Aria decided it was time for her to go home.

She opened the door to her apartment and found Hanna, Spencer and Emily sitting in the living room watching a movie.

"Aria! You're home so early, I thought you were going to stay over?" Hanna said suggestively. But her attitude changed as soon as she saw Aria's face smeared with tears, "Sweety, what happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

Emily and Spencer rushed to Aria's side, alongside Hanna. They enveloped her in a hug.

"You can talk when you're ready." Spencer assured her.

"I'm ready. I want to talk. Can we sit?" Aria asked.

They all moved to the couch and turned off the tv.

"He came home late. He must of really believed I forgot. What a stupid plan! Anyway, he was drunk. He shoved his tongue down my throat and then told me he was out drinking with his high school sweetheart. He... He kissed her. He cheated on me. He said it was barely a kiss, that it was just on her cheek. But I don't know if I can believe him. That man, that drunk, is not my Ezra." Aria was now sobbing into Emily's shoulder.

"Maybe you misunderstood, maybe it's not as bad as it seems?" Hanna suggested.

"He, he reminded me so much of my father." Aria said shakily.

Spencer hugged her and added, "Ezra is not your father. He is a gentleman, he's treated you well this whole time, he loves you Aria. I know it, you can see it in the way he looks at you. Look all I'm saying is don't completely shut him out, give him a chance to explain himself."

"Spencer's right, he loves you. Figure this out together before you jump to conclusions. That's not fair to you or him." Emily added.

"Thank you, thank you for not telling me 'I told you so.' I need to sleep on it. Goodnight, love you." Aria said as the girls hugged her one last time, then she headed to her room. As she closed the door behind her she walked to her bed and began writing in her journal. She spilled her emotions on paper and soon fell asleep, journal in hand. Maybe things would be okay.

...

Ezra woke up with a pounding headache and slowly began to recollect the events of last night. Instantly his stomach sunk and he called Aria. She didn't pick up, so he left a voicemail:

_"Aria, please forgive me. Please talk to me. I need you and I feel so stupid. Please, I love you."_

Ezra paced around his apartment and decided he needed to fix things, now. He began the walk from his apartment to hers. He knocked on her door and immediately Hanna opened the door and she was not happy, "First of all, what the hell? How could you do that?! Second of all, you and Aria are perfect for each other. So you better fix your crap quick."

"That's why I'm here. I called, she didn't pick up. I felt like I need to fix this in person. And I want you to know, I have never regretted anything so much in my life. And if I lose her, I won't be able to live with myself." Ezra spoke honestly with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Come in, I'll see if she wants to talk to you." Hanna said as she opened the door, letting him inside the large apartment.

Hanna knocked on Aria's door and entered, Aria was curled up in bed still in her pajamas. "Aria sweety, he's here. He wants to talk, and he looks terrible."

"I don't want to see him yet." Aria grumbled.

"Okay..." Hanna said as she closed the door to Aria's room. She approached Ezra where he was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. "She's not ready."

Ezra looked crushed. "I can't believe I screwed this up," he mumbled under his breath. "Just tell her I love her. You hear that Aria? I love you!" Ezra's mumble turned into a yell.

Aria stood up from her bed when she heard Ezra. She walked to her door ever so slowly and opened the door, she ran into the living room. "He's gone." Hanna spoke softly from the kitchen.

_He's gone._ That was enough to cause Aria to break into another fit of tears. Was Ezra Fitz really gone from her life. Suddenly it felt like he was. Aria wouldn't let her relationship fall apart like her parent's did.

_"I love you, just give me time."_ Aria's fingers tapped out and sent that message before she could decided whether it was a good idea or not.

When Ezra got her message he had hope. _"I love you so much it hurts."_ That was all he sent back, and that was all she needed to slowly begin to forgive.

...

One week passed by and Ezra still hadn't heard from Aria. It was one of the longest weeks of his life, and he didn't know how to explain her sudden absence to Annie.

"Daddy, why hasn't Aria come over? I need to show her my new playhouse." Annie asked.

"She's just busy, babe." Ezra replied sadly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Annie asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

Ezra looked her in the eye, "What? No. I know Aria loves you very much. This is between her and Daddy. Hopefully she'll be back in our lives very soon." Ezra kissed her forehead.

"Promise?" Annie asked, still unsure.

"Promise." Ezra replied, suddenly feeling guilty. He didn't know if that was a promise he could keep. But he did know he was going to try his hardest to make sure he did.

...

Chapter 5, what do you think of where the story is going? Will Ezria make it through? Leave what you think in the reviews! And please leave suggestions for how I can make the story better. And thank you EzriaFreak for your reviews! :)

xoxo  
-RissyWrites


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS

Chapter 6

It had been a month since Ezra spoke with Aria and he was beginning to feel impatient. Then as he was walking to the subway he bumped into her on the sidewalk.

"Oh I'm so sorry... Aria?" Ezra was surprised, but extremely happy to see her.

"Hi." She mumbled, looking down.

"I uh, still haven't heard from you." Ezra said quietly.

"I just, I don't want anything bad to happen." Aria said as she finally looked him in the eye.

"Something bad has happened, you won't let me see you." Ezra spoke slowly, looking deep into her eyes.

"I just don't know what to do." Aria said, as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Let me explain, please. I miss you..." And he meant it. Life hadn't been the same without Aria, and Ezra knew he never wanted to experience this again. Ever.

"I miss you too." Aria admitted, looking back to the ground. And she did, she missed the nights in his apartment where they would watch old movies and eat takeout. The trips to the park with Annie. The way it felt to lie in his arms, soaking in the smell of his cologne. She missed all of it.

"Come over at 7, please?" Ezra practically begged.

"Okay. I'll see you then." Aria replied, then began walking away.

...

Ezra heard the knock on his door. He went to open it and was surprised to see that it wasn't Aria, but Maggie.

"Where did you get my address?" Ezra asked, feeling confused.

"Hello to you too." Maggie replied.

"Where did you get my address?" Ezra asked slowly this time, articulating each word.

"I called Hardy." Maggie responded innocently.

"You can't be here." Ezra stated firmly.

"Why not? I thought we could reconnect." Maggie asked, somewhat confused herself.

"Go. Please, just stay out of my life." Ezra whisper yelled.

"Look Ez, is this is because of your girlfriend? You didn't seem to mind after you had a few drinks. Drunk actions equal sober thoughts." Maggie responded, feeling confident she won the battle. What neither of them knew is that Aria was around the corner, hearing the whole conversation.

"Look Maggie, what happened was a mistake. I love my girlfriend, more than I ever loved you. She is the most amazing woman I have ever met and I may have lost her because of that stupid night. You will never be half the woman she is. So get the hell out of here, and don't come back. Got it?" Ezra was now yelling.

Maggie huffed and stormed off, "You're missing out Ezra!"

"No I don't think I am." Ezra mumbled under his breath.

That conversation was all Aria needed to let Ezra in her life again, she knew when Aria said it was nothing it was true. He chose her. Before Ezra had a chance to close the door, Aria ran to him, "Ezra!" She jumped in his arms, and before he could even realize it her lips were on his. He spun her around and reveled in the feeling of having her in his arms again. As they broke away for air Ezra placed Aria back on the ground.

"I love you so much." Ezra told her, moving a lock of hair out of her face.

"I heard everything, everything you told Maggie. I'm so sorry, I was dumb. I shouldn't of shut you out. I need you, I love you." Aria rambled.

"Shhh, you never need to tell me sorry. I'm sorry, I know how much it must of hurt you. I know your history, and knowing you were in pain breaks my heart. I will never lose you again Aria Montgomery." Ezra replied, then placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

...

2 months later and 'Ezria', as Hanna so lovingly called them, had completely made amends and were stronger than ever. Date nights, family nights, days out with Annie, were all regular parts of their schedules.

What happened with Ezra moved Aria to work on things with her father. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise? She spoke to her father every week now, and she was slowly forgiving.

This week Aria's brother, Mike, was coming to visit and Aria couldn't be happier. Ezra was slightly nervous, but was so happy to see Aria as excited as she was. Ezra felt it extremely important to get Mike's approval, especially if he would be his future brother-in-law.

...

"Mike!" Aria yelled as she ran to envelop Mike in a hug. They were in an airport crowded with people but she could care less.

"It's so good to see you Ar, I've missed you! Life is pretty dull back in Rosewood." Mike replied, just as excited as Aria. "And you," he said pointing to Ezra, "must be the boyfriend. Ezzy, right?"

"You must have talked to Hanna," Ezra said with a chuckle, "It's great to finally meet you, Aria has told me so much about you."

"Likewise. Anyways, let's get something to eat, I'm starved!" Mike exclaimed dramatically, then laughed.

...

"I need to go to the girl's room, excuse me." Aria said as she stood up from the table they were seated at in a small hamburger place.

"So, I guess it's time you I give you the 'you hurt her, you die' speech?" Mike joked.

"I was wondering when you'd get around to that." Ezra said with a chuckle.

"Aria loves you, and she trusts you. So I trust you too. I can tell you make her really happy, and that's what's most important to me. But, if you hurt her, you die. This family has been through enough crap, got it?" Mike said seriously.

"Got it." Ezra responded quickly.

"Did I miss anything?" Aria asked as she got back from the bathroom.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Mike responded, making awkward eye contact with Ezra. Just then the waitress came up and delivered their food. "And after all this time you still eat like a bunny rabbit?"

"Shut up, veggie burgers are delicious in their own way." Aria replied, hitting Mike on the arm.

"In other words, they taste like cardboard." Ezra joked along.

They all laughed and Aria was confident that they would get along great.

"So Ezra, tell me about your daughter." Mike said, trying to make conversation as they ate lunch.

"Oh Annie, she's five going on six. She is so smart and kind. She blows me away sometimes, I honestly don't know what I would do without her. She's on this fairy kick right now, so my apartment is literally covered in glitter." Ezra responded, laughing at the thought of Annie in her Tinkerbell costume.

"She sounds adorable, I hope I get to meet her." Mike said kindly. Ezra was so happy to know he had a positive attitude about his daughter, that relationship could be extremely important considering Mike may be her uncle someday.

As they finished off lunch Mike and Aria caught up, while Mike and Ezra got to know more about each other.

...

Aria and Ezra watched as Annie showed Mike her fairy costume collection and were amazed to see Mike with her.

"Mikey, can you be my new best friend?" Annie asked grabbing ahold of Mike's hand.

"I would love to be your best friend!" Mike answered warmly.

"Yay! Do you know what that means? You get to wear fairy wings and a crown!" Annie responded excitedly. Minutes later Annie and Mike walked out of her room dressed as fairies.

"I have to get a picture of this!" Aria yelled, giggling uncontrollably. Mike shot her a look that said, 'don't you dare.' But Aria took their picture anyway.

"Don't worry man, there are plenty of pictures of me and Annie in the exact same costumes." Ezra said, trying to control his laughter.

As Aria looked upon the scene she realized this would be her future family. They were her family.

...

Chapter 6! All is good again, for now anyway... What did you think? Review please :) One of the girl's significant others will guest star next chapter, who do you think it will be? Let me know!

xoxo  
-RissyWrites


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS

Chapter 7

"Ezra, you ok man? You seem a little off?" Toby, Spencer's boyfriend, asked as he and Ezra had a beer at Snookers, a small bar in Queens.

"Keep this between us?" Ezra said seriously in a hushed tone.

"Of course, you can trust me." Toby was a good friend, and Ezra knew he could trust him. They had become close over the past few months and talked to each other about anything and everything.

"I want to propose to Aria. I'm just worried about how she's going to take it. I mean, her parents' marriage fell apart at the seams and I think that's made her afraid of the idea." Ezra replied, both concern and love evident in his voice.

"That's great! Of course she'll say yes. She loves you Ezra. More than you know." Toby assured him.

Ezra thought for a moment before speaking, "Are you sure? I mean, we haven't even been together. It's been 8 months, and nothing. I mean, I don't want to rush her. But doesn't she want that?"

"Maybe that's the first step. Breaking down that wall, gently. I don't think it's a matter of her not wanting to, I think she's just worried about it. From what Spencer's told me, she's always been very cautious. I mean she is a virgin." Toby responded.

Ezra almost choked on his beer, "She's a virgin?"

"You didn't know that?" Toby was now even more confused than Ezra.

"No, not that it changes anything. It makes her special. If I had known that I would have handled so many things differently." Ezra said, regret in his voice.

"She loves you. If there is anyone she would want to lose that to, it's you. Have you talked to Annie about this?" Toby responded.

"About me and Aria having sex?" Ezra replied, his eyebrows shooting up.

Toby burst out laughing, "No! That totally came out wrong. About marrying Aria."

"No. But she talks about Aria being her mom all the time. I don't think it would be much of an adjustment." Ezra replied with a chuckle.

"But I think before you propose or anything you should sit down with her and make sure she's okay with Aria being around permanently. When my dad got remarried he never even talked to me about it, and that hurt. I just, I just think it's important. Important that she knows that you care about her opinion." Toby said kindly.

"You're right. Thank you for telling me that." Ezra responded.

...

Annie was put to bed, and Aria and Ezra were having a make out session in the living room. Things were heating up quick and Ezra decided now was his chance.

"Aria, I want you to be with me completely. If you're ready, I love you." Ezra spoke softly as he kissed her neck.

Aria sat up quickly, "I don't know if I'm ready."

"Why not? I don't want to pressure you, but I feel like we should talk about this." Ezra, now sitting, spoke gently.

"You're right. We should talk about it, just not now." Aria sounded slightly agitated.

"Aria, why can't you talk to me about this? We can talk about everything, accept sex." Ezra stated seriously.

"Because I'm not ready!" Aria yelled, storming towards the door.

"Aria, I wasn't trying to force you to do anything. I just want to talk to you, talk to you about us." Ezra replied, becoming more and more upset.

"Why does this have to be an issue?" Aria shot back.

"Because you not wanting to be with me makes me feel like you don't want this, you don't want us. Don't you understand that? I want to make love to you, because I love you. This isn't just me being horny. I love you, Aria." Ezra replied, sadness and dejection running through him.

Aria responded by crashing her lips onto his, guiding him to his bedroom. As they closed the door behind them, Aria pulled back. "I have to tell you something, I'm a virgin."

"I know, and that makes you all the more special." Ezra assured her warmly.

"How did you know?" Aria asked.

"I just had a feeling." Ezra mumbled quickly.

"What if I'm scared?" Aria asked, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Ezra wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb. "I understand, but you're just going to have to trust me to take care of you."

"I trust you."

And just like that they began stripping each other of their clothes, and made sweet, gentle love all night long.

...

As the sun began to shine through the windows of Ezra's bedroom. Aria began to stir and woke Ezra by placing light kisses on his chest.

"I could get used to this." Ezra mumble as he began to wake.

"Me too. Thank you Ezra, for last night." Aria said nervously, looking down at her twiddling hands.

"Thank you, you are amazing. And I am so lucky to be with you." Ezra replied softly, then pulled Aria into a long, passion filled kiss.

Aria was happy and content. Most girls lost their virginity to some awkward teenage boy, but not her. She lost it to the most amazing _man_ on the planet. He was gentle and caring, and they moved in perfect unison. That was where they were meant to be, with each other, _forever_.

...

Chapter 7! Short but sweet. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in the past few days. Super busy! I need to figure out exactly where I'm going with this story, I have an idea, but let me know if you have suggestions. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and it warmed your Ezria insides, which have been ice cold because of darn EzrA! Review and follow please ;)

xoxo  
-RissyWrites


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS

Chapter 8

Summer break was quickly approaching, which meant Ezra would have a whole summer to write and spend time with his baby girl. He was ecstatic.

"Daddy, what day do I get out of school?" Annie asked as they ate breakfast on Tuesday morning.

"Friday, then you'll be all mine all the time." Ezra answered, with a smile. He couldn't wait to be with his daughter 24/7.

"What day do you get out of school?" Annie asked.

"Friday, same day. Can you believe it?" Ezra replied excitedly.

"Really? We can be together right away! Does Aria get out of school?" Annie responded with equal excitement.

"No, she still has to work. But guess what?" Ezra teased, while putting their dishes in the sink.

"What? Tell me!" Annie replied, jumping up and down.

"You, me and Aria are going to the zoo on Saturday." Ezra answered, picking up his little girl.

"Really? I can't wait." Annie yelled, wrapping her arms around her father.

"Can I talk to you about something seriously?" Ezra asked, while placing them both on the couch.

"Of course Daddy. I'm not in trouble am I?" Annie asked, worry in her voice.

"No you're not in trouble. I want to know how you would feel about Aria being with us and living in our house forever?" Ezra asked nervously.

"Wow, forever is a long time. I would like that a lot, Aria is one of my favorites. And she has lots of cool friends for me to play with." Annie responded, happy she wasn't in trouble and even happier at the thought of Aria sticking around.

"Good, because I want to ask her to marry me." Ezra said softly.

"You mean Aria will be, not just my friend but, my mommy?" Annie responded curiously.

"If you're okay with that? You know that you're what's most important to me." Ezra replied.

"I would love for her to be my mommy! I've always wanted a mommy, and Aria will be perfect." Annie said with a huge smile on her face.

Ezra smiled, "I am so happy to hear you say that. But you can't tell Aria okay? I want to surprise her."

"Okay Daddy, I promise." She replied, pretending to zip her lips up. Ezra pulled her into a hug and kissed her hairline.

...

Saturday came and Aria was knocking on their apartment door. Ezra quickly opened it an greeted her with a kiss.

"Good morning babe." Aria said against his lips.

"Good morning." Ezra replied, placing another quick kiss on her lips.

"Aria!" Annie yelled, running to hug Aria.

"Hey Annie cakes, are you excited to go to the zoo?" Aria asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Extremely, they have a new baby giraffe. And they named her Lily, I need to meet her. She'll be my new best friend for sure." Annie rattled off excitedly.

"I did hear. I'm sure she'd love to be your best friend." Aria replied with a chuckle.

...

"That was the best day of my whole life." Annie said with a yawn as they walked to Ezra's apartment after their long day at the zoo.

"What was your favorite part?" Aria asked.

"When I met Lily, obviously." Annie replied.

"Obviously." Ezra said mock-seriously.

Aria chuckled, "I think that was a great part of the day."

"My teacher, Ms. Wilson, said the zoo is her favorite, now it's my favorite too." Annie said, with yet another yawn. Before long they arrived at Ezra's apartment and Annie crashed.

"She's out." Aria stated as she sat next to Ezra on the couch.

"Thanks for tucking her in." Ezra said with a smile.

"Thanks for today. It was wonderful." Aria replied, then kissed Ezra on the cheek.

"There is nothing I love more than being with my two favorite girls." Ezra said sweetly.

"You're a real charmer, you know that?" Aria told him with a giggle.

"So it's working?" Ezra played along.

"Oh yes, I can hardly resist you." Aria said seductively.

"You are insatiable." Ezra said as he picked Aria up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I get the feeling you don't mind." Aria whispered against Ezra's lips.

...

Aria sat in her living room with Spencer, Emily and Hanna on Sunday morning.

"We should do something this afternoon." Aria suggested.

"Um, I have plans with Caleb." Hanna responded quickly.

"Yeah, me and Toby are busy too." Spencer added.

"And I'm uh, going with Toby and Spence." Emily mumbled. She hated lying, especially to her best friend. But this was for a good cause, they were going ring shopping with Ezra.

"Why do I feel like you guys are blowing me off?" Aria asked, slightly upset.

"We are not, we have plans. We love you Ar, but we're just busy." Spencer defended herself and the girls quickly.

"Whatever. I guess I'll just hang out by myself, Ezra was spending 'quality' time with Hardy." Aria responded, sounding dejected.

"I'm sure he has reason." Emily replied.

"Yeah, a damn good one." Hanna added, chuckling. Spencer shot Hanna a glare and Hanna realized she may have said too much. "Well, I better go get ready." Hanna then quickly excused herself.

"Something's up. And I'm going to figure out what it is." Aria said before walking to the kitchen.

"Don't go all Nancy Drew on us, this isn't the first time we've had plans." Spencer yelled out before walking to her bedroom. Emily smiled awkwardly at Aria then went to her own room.

...

"There are so many, how am I supposed to choose?" Ezra said, shocked by the hundreds of rings in front of him.

The sales associate smiled and said, "A little overwhelming isn't it? Let's start with your price range."

"$2,000 max." Ezra stated.

"Okay, so we can narrow it down to this section of rings." The lady responded.

"What do you girls think?" Ezra asked.

"I think we are here for moral support and it's up to you to make a decision." Spencer told him.

"And to make sure you don't buy something really ugly." Hanna added, causing all of them to laugh.

"Yeah, that too." Spencer agreed.

"But I think you'll know which one is right. And Aria will love it no matter what, because she loves you." Emily assured him, being the sweet person she is.

After about an hour of looking Ezra found the perfect ring. It was sweet, simple, and unique just like Aria. It had a vintage look, and it was slightly edgy which was Aria's style. And all the girls wholeheartedly approved.

"This is beautiful, she's one lucky girl. Would you like anything engraved onto it?" The sales lady asked.

"I'm the lucky one, as cheesy as that sounds. And yes." Ezra replied. He wrote,_ 'You found me, B-26' _on a the form and handed it to her.

Ezra walked out of the store with the ring in his pocket. Now he just had to propose. He was all nerves, but could wait for Aria Montgomery to officially be his.

...

Chapter 8, what do you think? Will she say yes? How will he propose? Leave what you think will happen next in the reviews. And thank you for all the support for this story, it means so much to me!

xoxo-  
RissyWrites


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS

Chapter 9

Ezra knocked on Aria's door. Tonight they were going on a quadruple date with Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb, Emily and Samara.

"Hey babe, come on in." Aria said as she greeted Ezra with a kiss. "Ezra is here everyone!"

"It's about time." Caleb joked.

"Sorry, had a problem with the sitter." Ezra responded apologetically.

"No worries man." Toby said with a wink. Toby then took him aside, "So is everything ready?"

"Yes, all we need is us." Ezra whispered back.

From across the room Aria was watching them, "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Um, I think Toby had something he needed to talk to a guy about." Spencer said quickly.

"Spencer, do you think Toby is going to propose?" Aria squealed.

"Wouldn't that be something?" Hanna said with a giggle. Which got glares from Emily and Spencer. Why was Hanna always about to spill the beans?

"What is up with you guys?" Aria asked, growing suspicious.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Let's just have fun tonight, okay?" Emily responded.

"Okay..." Aria replied, just then Toby and Ezra rejoined the group. Aria latched onto Ezra's hand and they all walked out of the apartment to the streets of New York City. It was a perfect, early summer evening. Everything was starting to bloom and the light rain earlier left a sweet smell in the air. The group was headed to a Chinese restaurant called Rose of Sharon. It was where Aria and Ezra had gone on their second date and had been their favorite 'take out' and 'stay in' place since.

The conversation was light and cheerful, but Ezra was a bit off. Not as outgoing as his usual self.

"Are you okay? You seem quiet." Aria asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ezra said with a reassuring smile. He was more than okay, he was the happiest man on earth. He was going to ask Aria Montgomery to marry him, but he was nervous. Everyone reassured him she would say yes, but he was hoping his plan would be perfect.

They finished up dinner and went to walk around Central Park.

"It's beautiful." Aria said as she admired as she looked at all the twinkly lights in the trees.

"I'm glad you think so." Ezra said nervously, "Oh no!"

"Ezra, sweetie, what's wrong?" Aria asked, concerned.

"I have to go, Annie's sitter called. She had a family emergency." Ezra said quickly, sounding disappointed.

"Give Annie our love." Emily told Ezra.

"Will do!" Ezra yelled, as he jogged off.

"Well that's a bummer." Aria exclaimed.

"We can still have fun, just like old days when you were single." Spencer assured Aria.

They had walked along for about half an hour, talking about various things. They finally sat on some benches, encircling a gazebo.

"Aria, I've been meaning to show you this song. It's totally you and Ezra's relationship!" Hanna said handing Aria headphones.

"Here? Now?" Aria asked.

"Yes, just put them on or I'll put them on for you." Hanna joked.

Aria put on her headphones and listened as Bruno Mars' song Marry You began to play. Suddenly all of Aria's friends jumped up and began dancing to the music and lip singing. Aria just sat and laughed. As they continued the group grew larger and larger, turning into a mob of people. Next thing you know, Annie is up on Toby's shoulders singing along. As the song came to it's last line, the crowd split and Ezra came walking through. He was lip synching and as it ended he took the headphones off of Aria's head. She was already crying tears of joy.

"Aria Maria Montgomery, I love you with all my heart. And I never want to know what life is like without you. Joseph Campbell said, 'You must give up the life you planned in order to have the life that is waiting for you.' I did not plan to bump into you that day in the grocery store, but I am so glad I did. Now I know we were meant to meet, and I'm so glad we did sooner than later. I'm sorry, I'm rambling. My question is, will you marry me?" Ezra said sincerely, as he kneeled on one knee.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" Aria yelled. The crowd cheered. Ezra pulled out the ring and placed it on Aria's finger. "I love it, it's gorgeous."

Ezra stood up and wrapped Aria in a hug before placing a long kiss on her lips. He whispered, "The proposal wasn't too corny was it?"

"A little, but I love that about you." She whispered back before placing another kiss on his lips.

Annie ran up and jumped into her father's arms. "You'll be my mommy now!" She yelled out. The three of them hugged. It was perfect, their family was perfect. And Ezra couldn't be happier, he finally had the girl of his dreams.

...

The proposal! How was it? Everything you hoped it would be? I know it's a little cheesy but I was inspired by a video on YouTube with a proposal like this and I thought it was adorable. Please review, you all inspire me to keep going. I am so grateful. Question of the chapter, Maid of Honor will be... Leave your suggestion in the reviews, got lots of wedding planning coming up in this story.

xoxo  
-RissyWrites


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

Chapter 10

Ezra woke to a loud thumping on the door and his beautiful fiancé laying next to him. He watched her as she slept, she was so peaceful and so gorgeous. He still couldn't believe she had said yes to his proposal the previous night. All his nerves were gone and he couldn't wait to marry this amazing woman. He was pulled out of his thoughts by another thump on the door. He got up and walked to the door, and opened it only to see someone he hope he would never have to see again.

"Z, it's good to see you." Jackie, Ezra's backstabbing ex and the mother of his child, stood across from him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ezra hissed quietly, hoping not to disturb Aria. But it was too late, Aria was walking up behind him, only wearing one of his old Hollis t-shirts.

"And who is this?" Jackie asked bitterly.

"I'm Aria, Ezra's fiancé. You must be Jackie." Aria replied shortly, looking Jackie up and down.

"Again, what the hell are you doing here?" Ezra asked, this time his voice firmer.

"I wanted to see my daughter." Jackie stated flatly.

"You have already lost that privilege." Ezra replied, beginning to close a door.

"You can't decide that Ezra. Where is she?" Jackie said as she put her hand on the doorframe to stop Ezra from closing the door.

"You may not remember this but after you slept with my brother and we got divorced, you gave me full custody. So yes, I can make that decision. She's not here right now, if that's what you're asking." Ezra stated sharply, the anger building inside him. Aria placed her hand on his arm to calm him down. He turned and have her a small smile.

"I will take that up with my lawyers. I miss you Ezra, I miss our family." Jackie replied, placing her hand on Ezra's.

He glared down at their hands before ripping his away, "Too late." And with that Ezra slammed the door in her face and turned the lock.

"I'm so sorry Ezra." Aria said softly, still in shock of what just happened.

"It's okay. I'm just happy I have you." Ezra responded, brushing his lips against hers. Aria smiled as Ezra brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, holding her in his embrace.

"How about we make breakfast? I'm pretty hungry from last night." Aria said with a wink.

Ezra chuckled, "We got quite the workout, didn't we?"

Aria giggled and nodded, then walked to the kitchen and began looking through the cabinets for something edible.

"Waffles or pancakes?" Ezra asked, coming up behind her.

"Hmmm, both." Aria whispered into his ear as she went to get the mixing bowls.

...

Aria was lounging in Ezra's apartment reading a book, waiting for Ezra and Annie to get back when someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Aria yelled as she got up from the couch. She opened the door and opened her eyes wide when she saw Jackie. "How can I help you?"

"Are you here alone?" Jackie asked, glaring at Aria.

"Yes. Now you should be leaving." Aria replied quickly.

"I'm not leaving, but you are leaving Ezra. He needs his family, Annie needs her mother. You wouldn't deprive her of that would you?" Jackie responded, determination in her eyes. She had definitely planned this.

"He _has_ a family. We _are_ a family." Aria said, equally as determined.

"You wouldn't want me to tell Ezra about your past, would you? You have all sorts of dirty little secrets." Jackie threatened.

"How, how do you know?" Aria asked, suddenly afraid of what Jackie might do.

"I did my research sweetie. So, you leave Ezra tonight and we have no problems. Clear?" Jackie said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Crystal." Aria replied, her voice beginning to quiver.

...

"Aria, babe we're home." Ezra yelled as he and Annie walked through the door to his apartment. Aria was sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. She looked up at Ezra and he saw the tear streaks going down her face. "Aria, what's wrong?" He said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Aria, are you okay?" Annie asked as she saw Aria looking so upset. Aria shook her head.

"Annie, why don't you go to your room for a little while." Ezra suggested softly.

"Okay daddy." Annie replied and ran off to her room.

Aria looked up at Ezra, "I need to tell you something. But I'm scared that you may never look at me the same way again."

"Aria, you're scaring me." Ezra responded, concern showing on his face.

"It happened the summer after my Freshman year..." Aria began, quietly.

...

**Chapter 10, sorry it's been awhile. I was having a hard time writing Ezria after the Halloween special. I was thoroughly creeped out and upset. How could you Ezra?! Anyway... Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review review review. :)**

**xoxo  
-RissyWrites**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

Chapter 11

_"It happened the summer after my Freshman year..." Aria began, quietly._ "The reason I never got very involved with any guys wasn't just because of my dad's infidelity. One of my friends from High School, Ali, thought there was a guy who would watch us, while we changed. I didn't really believe her, but then I saw her and this guy, Ian, together. They were in the woods and I thought he was taking advantage of her. So I-I got the nearest thing I could find to a weapon and I hit him over the head. I just wanted to knock him out, but I killed him. I killed someone. I have it in me to take someone else's life away. It haunts me everyday. Some people thought I was a hero. Ali was so upset, he wasn't hurting her like I thought he was. She went missing that same day. They found her body, she had the same injury as I had given to Ian. I have no recollection of what happened the night Ali went missing, what if I hurt her? It scares me, I'm scared I'll lose the people closest to me. I'm scared of the fact that I can hurt someone that way. I'm scared I'll lose you. Please don't leave me." By now Aria was crying in Ezra's shirt.

"Aria," Ezra said as he lifter her chin so that her eyes met his, "nothing you just told me changes how I feel about you. You did what you felt was right, and I don't think you would hurt your friend. You were trying to protect her."

"But what if she was going to tell the police what really happened, then I would've gone to jail. That's enough means for me to kill her. And somehow Jackie knew I had this hanging over my head, she threatened to tell you if I didn't break up with you." Aria looked down.

"Jackie put you up to this?" Ezra asked, shocked. Aria simply nodded in confirmation.

"I understand if you don't want anything to do with me, you wouldn't want a murderer in your house." Aria said as she looked everywhere but him.

Ezra placed his hands on her face, she shuddered at the jolt of electricity he still felt whenever he touched her. His eyes showed some much warmth, love and concern. "I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. I love you Aria, and I trust you completely. You would never do something to hurt someone intentionally."

"Thank you." Aria stated.

"For what?" Ezra asked, wiping what was left of her tears off of her face.

"For looking at me the same way you did yesterday." Aria said as placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

That night they simply laid in each other's arms, nothing else needing to be said to express their feelings for each other.

...

"So I told him, about _The Ian Thing_. He still loves me and wants me in his life." Aria said quietly as she and the girls had dinner.

"I knew he would." Spencer replied as she placed her hand over Aria's. Aria gave her a grateful smile.

"Onto a happier note, we have a wedding to plan." Hanna practically squealed.

"Yes and I have some questions for all of you. First, I need my girls. Will you three be my bridesmaids?" Aria asked, already knowing the answer.

Spencer, Emily, and Hanna all replied with a wholehearted yes.

"Hanna, will you plan my wedding?" Aria then asked.

Hanna's eyes grew wide, "Aria, are you serious? Of course! That is such an honor. Thank you!"

"Great, I knew I could count on you. Emily, will you and Samara cater it?" Aria asked. Emily and Samara owned a small cafe together.

"Yes, we would love to!" Emily replied giddily.

"Well I think that's it..." Aria said. At this Spencer huffed, she never hid her emotions very well. "I'm kidding! Spencer, will you be my maid of honor?"

Spencer's face quickly lit up, she leaned over and hugged Aria, "Yes, yes, yes! Team Sparia!"

"Team Sparia." Aria stated, then gave all of her friends a huge smile.

"Oh my goodness, there's so much to do." Spencer said, as she bean rattling off a list of to-dos.

"Slow it down Spence, we haven't even set the date yet." Aria said with a laugh.

"That's first on the list." Spencer replied.

After that all three girls bombarded her with questions._ "What colors?" "Vegan?" "Location?" "Groomsmen?" "Bachelorette party?"_

After they left the restaurant Aria was exhausted. She fell onto her bed just about the second she got home and drifted off into sleep.

...

She was awoken the next morning by the smell of something burning. She rushed out of bed and found Ezra in her kitchen trying to cook god knows what. There was smoke coming off the pan and she immediately rushed over of pushed it off the burner, burning herself in the process.

"Ouch! Remind me to never let you near the kitchen again." Aria said with a chuckle.

"Are you okay? Let me look at that." Ezra lifted her hand and inspected it.

"You're opinion, Dr. Fitz?" Aria asked playfully.

"Nothing a kiss can't fix." With that Ezra kissed the burn and began planting kisses all the way up her arm, until he reached her neck. He nibbled at her skin, in between kisses he whispered, "You didn't give me a proper good morning."

Aria giggle and grabbed his face in her hand before pushing him against the counter and kissing him passionately. "Better?"

"Much." Ezra responded, breathless from their small make out session.

They heard someone clear their throat behind them and looked up to see Hanna standing behind them. Both Ezra and Aria turned a deep shade of red.

"As cute as you two are, I need  
breakfast." Hanna said as she made her way around the kitchen. "Did you tell Ezra yet?"

"Tell me what?" Ezra asked curiously.

"My mom is coming to visit." Aria looked at him nervously.

"That's great! I can't wait to meet her." Ezra replied sincerely.

"You mean you're not worried?" Aria asked, somewhat surprised.

"Well of course I'm a little nervous, but I can't wait to meet her. She is a huge part of what made you the beautiful woman you are." Ezra said as he brushed Arias hair out of her eyes.

"Good answer. When Caleb was going to meet my parents he about crapped his pants." Hanna joined the conversation, causing everyone to laugh.

...

"Aria, it is so good to see you!" Ella just about shouted as she brought Aria into a hug.

"Mom, this is my fiancé, Ezra." Aria said as she stepped back.

"Mrs. Montgomery, it is so nice to meet you." Ezra said as he gave her a warm hug. Ella mouthed, "He's a keeper," to Aria as she looked over his shoulder. Aria mouthed back, "I know."

"Please, call me Ella." She responded as they parted.

"So, I thought maybe we could head back to my apartment and hang out until Ezra goes to pick up Annie?" Aria suggested.

"That sounds great!" Ella said as they made their way to a taxi.

...

"So, Aria tells me you teach high school. I do as well, what subject do you teach?" Ella asked as they lounged around in the living room. Ella sitting on the couch, while Aria and Ezra sat together on the love seat.

"AP English, I have an amazing class of students. What subject do you teach, Ella?" Ezra responded.

"History, I enjoy my class as well. Not as much as my class of 2006 though." Ella said, winking at Aria.

"What was special about that class?" Ezra asked.

"Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer were all in it." Ella said with a smile.

"Really, what was that like?" Ezra asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Interesting. They haven't changed much, accept for the pink hair of course." Ella replied with a chuckle. Aria glared at her.

"Pink hair?" Ezra questioned, looking at Aria.

"I thought it was cool at the time." Aria defended herself. Ella and Ezra both laughed.

"I have to see this! You don't happen to have any pictures with you?" Ezra said as he looked at Ella.

"I do actually." Ella began shuffling through her purse, as Aria hid her red face in the palms of her hands.

"Oh my goodness, you were adorable!" Ezra laughed. "Thank you so much for sharing."

Aria smacked him on the arm, "Why don't you pull out your baby pictures Fitzy?"

"We'll look at the time, I have to go pick up Annie." He said, giving Aria a wink.

"Whimp! We will finish this later." Aria said, while staring at him.

"I'm sure we will. I'll see you tonight at dinner Ella." Ezra said as he left the room.

"Goodbye Ezra." Ella yelled after him. Once they heard the door close Ella began praising Aria for finding Ezra. "He is a perfect gent women, and I can see how much he loves you sweetie. I can see it in you too, you're glowing. I haven't seen you this happy in years."

"Thanks mom, he makes me really happy." Aria replied confidently.

"I'm so glad, I thought after your dad you might not have been able to have this." Ella said regretfully.

Aria got up and hugged her mom, "You should have this too."

"I was actually going to tell you... I met someone. I really like him Aria. I can't wait for you two to meet, I think you'd get along really well." Ella responded.

"Mom, I am so happy for you!" Aria replied, hugging her mother again as she did. Aria had missed her mom, a lot. Sure she had her friends and Ezra, but there was nothing like having your Mommy.

...

"Daddy, do you think she'll like me?" Annie asked Ezra as they walked toward the restaurant where they were meeting Ella and Aria.

"It would be impossible for her not to." Ezra said as he smiled down at his daughter.

"Can I call her grandma?" Annie asked thoughtfully.

"You'll have to asker her that." Ezra replied. As they got to the restaurant they found the table Aria and Ella were sitting at.

"Mommy!" Annie yelled, running into Aria's arms. Annie had slowly begun calling Aria mom since the engagement, and Aria was surprised by what a nice ring it had to it.

"Hello beautiful girl! I want you to meet my mommy, her name is Ella." Aria said as she motioned toward Ella.

Annie immediately hugged Ella, "I am so happy to meet you, Annie."

"I'm happy to meet you too. Can I call you grandma? I just figured since Aria is my mommy and you're her mommy, then you would be my grandma." Annie rattled out.

"I would be honored." Ella replied with a smile.

"Thank you, grandma." Annie said and hugged her again. Ella could get used to this. Aria shed a single tear as she saw the interaction between her mother and soon-to-be daughter and gave Ezra a huge smile. He quickly returned the smile, he couldn't be happier about how smooth things were going.

The rest of Ella's visit was spent wedding planning and getting to know Ezra and Annie, as well as a few 'quality time' girls' nights between her and Aria.

Everything was perfect. Aria and Ezra's relationship had a few rough patches, but it only made them stronger. Aria was sure that they would be able to make it through anything.

...

**I hope you enjoyed this, I worked really hard on it. I didn't want just go with****_ the Jenna thing _****because I know some of you were expecting it. I hope it all made sense. Please review, I am so thankful for all the response I have gotten for this story. It's what keeps me going, so please don't stop!**

**xoxo  
-RissyWrites**


	12. Chapter 12

**I REALLY WISH I OWNED PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, but tragically I do not.**

Chapter 12

Spring collapsed into summer and everyone was in a wedding planning craze. Spencer was her usual obsessive self, Hanna was even bossier, and Emily was trying her best to remain calm. Aria was as happy as ever, enjoying the little things. Savoring each moment.

The date was set: October the eighteenth. It would be held in Rosewood, Aria hometown. They reserved a park that Aria knew would be just gorgeous in the fall. It was all coming together perfectly.

Today they were shopping for the dress. Aria went along with her mother, who was visiting for the weekend, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Annie. She tried on dress after dress, still unsatisfied.

"There is only one left on the rack." Aria huffed.

"Then that better be the one." Hanna said plainly.

"I'm hungry!" Annie cried out.

"This is the last one, I promise. Then we'll go eat." Ella said, pulling Annie into her arms.

Aria made her way back to the dressing room and tried on the last dress. It was the one, she knew it. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline with a lace bodice, and a fitted mermaid skirt. She walked out, and already had tears in her eyes, "This is it."

"Aria, it's gorgeous." Emily said sincerely, a huge smile on her lips.

"It's perfect." Spencer added.

"You look amazing, you're glowing Aria!" Hanna said, tears filling her eyes as well.

Ella was crying now too, "My baby girl is all grown up. You look beautiful."

"Very pretty!" Annie shouted.

Aria looked herself over in the mirror, this was perfect. Everything was perfect. Ezra was perfect. "I can hardly wait for October."

"There is so much to do, it will be here before you know it." Spencer said, pulling out one of her many lists.

...

Spencer was right, time flew by and October was here. It was the week prior to wedding and everyone was in Rosewood.

"The leaves are beautiful!" Aria said as she gazed out the window of her mother's house.

"It will be perfect for next week." Ezra replied, smiling like a fool.

"Are you nervous?" Aria asked timidly.

"Yes. But I know you're worth it." Ezra said as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Aria replied.

"Even when I'm a gross old man?" Ezra joked.

"Hmm, then I'll probably go for a guy half my age." Aria said with a laugh.

"Hey, take that back!" Ezra yelled, tickling Aria ferociously.

"No!" Aria said in between her fit of giggles.

"Take it back!" Ezra said again, they were now both on the ground.

"Fine, I take it back. I'll love you, even when you're old and gross." Aria laughed.

"Ditto." Ezra said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

...

"What if my mom shows up?" Ezra blurted out as he and Aria lay in bed that night. Ezra had practically disowned his family. He loved his father, but he died when he was 7. His mother was a manipulative witch, who thought she could use her money to get anything she wanted, even if it was at someone else's expense.

"Does she know?" Aria asked.

"I don't know honestly, I haven't talked to her in years. I just don't want her anywhere near you or Annie." Ezra said, ashamed by his mother.

"It will be okay, I promise." Aria said, squeezing Ezra's hand and laying her head on his chest. After a few minutes of silence she spoke, "I'm nervous about seeing my dad tomorrow. I mean we've talked on the phone, but seeing him in person brings back so many memories."

"But this time you won't be a lonely fifteen year old girl, I'll be there." Ezra comforted her.

Aria nuzzled her head deeper into Ezra's neck, "Can you imagine if we hadn't met that day at the supermarket?"

"I don't want to. But I have a feeling we would meet eventually, you're my other half. The Greeks had a myth that people once had two heads and the gods broke them apart, worrying they would be too strong and intelligent. The rest of their lives the people searched for their other halves. That's you and me, and we found each other." Ezra spoke softly.

"That's beautiful. Two people, one soul." Aria mumbled into his chest.

...

The next morning Ella knocked on Aria's door, "Sweetie, your father is here."

Aria opened the door, "I'll be down in a minute. Mom, are you okay with this?"

"Yes, he's your father. I want you two to have a relationship." Ella said kindly.

Aria smiled and nodded, then closed the door.

"Oh god, I don't think I can do this."  
Aria said, pacing around her room.

"Yes you can. We can, together." Ezra replied as he took Aria's hand in his. She gave him a grateful smile in return and they headed downstairs.

"Aria, I'm so happy to see you." Byron said, tentatively stepping forward to hug Aria. He hugged her and he was surprised that she hugged him back. She really hugged him. Aria was surprised at her own actions.

"I missed you daddy." Aria said as tears streamed down her cheeks, still hugging her father.

"I missed you too, my baby girl, so much." Byron replied, stroking his daughters hair. Tears falling from his eyes.

Aria pulled back and wiped the tears from her face, "Dad, this is Ezra."

"Ezra, it is so good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you, we'll be happy to have you as part of the family." Byron said as he shook Ezra's hand.

"You too Mr. Montgomery, I can't wait to be part of the family." He said with a smile.

The next few hours were spent catching up. There was a small explosion when Byron brought up bringing Meredith to the wedding, but Aria eventually cooled down and after talking to her mother decided it would be okay. Aria was honestly really happy to have her dad back, and Ezra couldn't help but see it in her. She was becoming more and more complete, which made Ezra feel more complete.

...

"Bachelorette party!" Hanna screamed as she walked into the Montgomery's house.

Spencer and Emily added their own woohoos.

Aria came down the stairs, dressed for a night on the town. Annie stormed down the stairs, huffing and puffing.

"I don't understand why I don't get to go! It's not fair. I'm a big girl too." Annie practically yelled, holding back tears.

"But we're going somewhere that only allows grown ups. Sorry Annie cakes, but we'll have our special time tomorrow." Aria said as she placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Fine." Annie said as she plopped down on the couch.

Next the girls came and put on Aria's Bride-to-Be sash and their own Bridesmaids' sashes, and Spencer's maid of honor sash.

"Behave." Ezra said, mock sternly.

"You know I will. You behave, you and Hardy is a dangerous combination." Aria said before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Too bad I only have my eyes on one girl. Be careful, and I guess I'll see you at the alter." Ezra replied with a wink.

"I'll see you then. I love you." Aria said, kissing him yet again.

"I love you too." Ezra said then kissed her yet again.

"Come on, we need to go! One last single girl kiss and we're outta here." Hanna squealed.

So Aria and Ezra shared their last kiss as an unmarried couple.

...

"My hangover tomorrow is going to be redonkulous!" Spencer said, giggling uncontrollably as they stumbled into the Montgomery's house.

"That guy's ass was redonkulous!" Hanna said, causing all the girls to giggle. "But seriously Aria, you were totes lame. You didn't even make out with anyone!"

"I will only make out with Ezzy ma man! Holy crap balls guys, I'm getting hitched tomorrow. This was a bad idea." Aria said as she continued to giggle. In the next few minutes the girls crashed in their respective places in the living room.

...

**Next chapter is the big day! I'm so excited, and that will be the end of this fanfiction. I have been amazed by the support I've received from all of you. But don't worry, I have another story spinning around in my brain.**

**xoxo  
-RissyWrites**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

Chapter 13

All the girls awoke to an alarm clock blaring and some intense headaches.

"Turn it off!" Hanna screamed, covering her ears with a pillow.

Spencer moved her hand around looking for the alarm clock and pressed the snooze button successfully.

"Guys, let's just sleep all day." Emily mumbled.

And with that Aria shot up, immediately regretting moving so quickly as her head began to throb. "I have to get ready!"

It was _9:07 am_ and she was getting married at 3 o'clock. She scrambled out of bed and to the bathroom. When she came out her mother was climbing up the steps with a tray holding four glasses of a water and a bottle Tylenol.

"I figured you girls might need these." Ella said, quietly.

"Yes, thank you. Bachelorette party the night before the wedding wasn't my best idea." Aria replied, rubbing her head.

Aria walked into her room and gently woke her four best friends, handing them each a glass and a couple of Tylenol. There were a few thank you's and one grumble from Hanna.

"I can't believe today is the big day." Spencer said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"I am going to go take a cold shower." Aria said as she got up.

...

Aria and Annie went out for breakfast for their special girl time.

"So after today I can call you mommy, right?" Annie asked, looking up from her pancakes.

"I would love that, so much." Aria replied, placing her hand on Annie's and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I've always wanted a mommy, I think I need one. I love daddy, but I can't talk to him about boys and bras. You know?" Annie said seriously.

Aria held back a giggle, since when do six year old girls know about bras? "I know, and you can talk to me whenever and about whatever you want. I need you to know that. Nothing you say will upset me, I just want you to always be honest. Okay?"

"Okay, you're easy to talk to. That must be why daddy wants to be with you forever. That and he likes your kisses, I heard him telling Hardy." Annie replied cheerfully, scooping another bite of food into her mouth.

...

It was now_ 12:34 pm _and Aria and Annie were now back home and all the girls were showered and beginning to get ready.

"Aria! Thank god you're here, we need to do your hair." Spencer said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the bedroom.

"Who's going to do my hair?" Annie asked.

"I'll do it for you." Emily said, grabbing Annie's hand. She then put like girls and pinned the top half up.

One hour later and all the girls makeup and hair was done. Ella walked into the room, "Aria you look beautiful. Now we just need to get you in the dress." Next Ella brought the dress and unzipped the bag it was in. Aria carefully stepped into it.

"You look so gorgeous sweetie, so mature and elegant." Ella said, hugging her daughter.

"I can't cry, it will mess up my makeup." Aria said, fanning her eyes with her hands.

Hanna, Spencer and Emily put on their bridesmaids dress. They were dark purple and stopped just above the knee. They all looked beautiful, but nowhere near as beautiful as the bride. Annie put on her dress, she was going to be both the flower girl and the ring bearer.

Aria looked at herself and became lost in her thoughts. It was a day most normal girls dreamed about, a day you planned for your whole life. But to Aria, it was scary. She never put much thought into a wedding until she met Ezra. She loved him, and knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him but this all felt surreal. Like it was a dream and she would wake up any minute. It was slightly terrifying, and she was becoming more and more worried that she wouldn't be able to do it.

"I need to see Ezra." Aria said, suddenly becoming flustered.

"You will in about an hour when you get married." Spencer stated.

"No, I need to see him now." Aria said firmly.

"But it's bad luck, he can't see you!" Hanna squealed.

"I just need to hear his voice. I need to talk to him so that I can do this." Aria said, walking down the stairs of her mother's home.

"Call him." Emily said, handing Aria her phone.

"You call him, see if he can come here." Aria said, as she paced around the living room in her wedding dress.

20 minutes later and just a little over an hour before the wedding and Ezra was there, dressed in his oatmeal vest, tie and dress pants.

"What's going on? Is Aria okay?" He asked Emily as he walked in the door.

"She's fine, I think. She just needs to hear your voice, just a little bit of cold feet. But you can't see her so you're going to need to wear this." Emily said, and then put a blindfold around his eyes. Ezra squirmed at first but then relaxed. Emily guided him upstairs and into Aria's room, sitting him on the bed.

Aria giggled at first but then frowned, not that Ezra would know. She suddenly felt stupid for doing this, "I'm sorry, this was dumb. I don't know why I made you come."

"This isn't dumb Aria, if you need to talk you can talk to me. I want this to be the happiest day of your life. And if me, blindfolded, talking to you will help so be it. Tell me what's on your mind." Ezra said, he always knew the right words to say to make Aria's heart melt.

"I was fine, and then I saw myself in a wedding dress and I was terrified. I know I want to be with you, forever. I have no doubt about that. But I'm so scared Ezra." Aria said, her breathing becoming heavy.

"Come here." Ezra said, and took Aria's hands in his when she came near. "My whole life I've been telling myself 'don't be afraid.' And it's only now that I'm realizing how stupid that is. Don't be afraid. Like saying 'don't move out of the way when someone tries to punch you' or 'don't flinch at the heat of fire' or 'don't blink.' Don't be human. I'm afraid and you're afraid and we're always going to be afraid, because that's the point. What I should be telling myself is 'be afraid, but do it anyway.' Live anyway."

"Live anyway." Aria restated. "Thank you Ezra."

"I love you Aria, and as scary as this is, it's worth it." Ezra said, still holding onto Aria's hands.

"I love you, too. Now I believe you, Mister, have a wedding to get to." Aria replied with a chuckle, pulling Ezra off the bed and leading him out the door.

"I hope to see you there." He said, before taking Aria's had and kissing it. Yes, she would be there.

...

Ezra stood at the end of the isle, and when he at last saw Aria at the other end he broke into tears. She was as beautiful as he imagined she would be, even more so. They exchanged their vows and had their first kiss as husband and wife. They could both feel the passion in their kiss, the raw love that was there. And that kiss sealed the deal, they would be with each other _forever_.

...

What I've learned from my parents' story is that love lasts. They love each other more each day, I can see it in their eyes. I'm so glad I was able to share their story with you, and I can't wait to share my own. But that's next, and a little more complicated than my parents fairy tale. But no judging, love isn't easy. But it's definitely worth it. -A

The end.

...

**The end. Wow. Thank you all so much! I have loved writing this story, and next is the sequel! What will happen 10 years later when Annie, at 16, is involved in a scandalous relationship? Will she be able to keep it a secret? How will Aria and Ezra react when they find out? That's next my lovelies...**

**xoxo  
-RissyWrites**


End file.
